<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blooming Love by BastetWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550034">Blooming Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastetWrites/pseuds/BastetWrites'>BastetWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - School, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, mentions of bullying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastetWrites/pseuds/BastetWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nature can be as magical as love, that's why each chapter of this piece revolves around a special moment in Rey and Ben’s relationship + nature taking a big part of it happening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>To Rapture the Earth and the Seas: the 2020 Reylo Fanfiction Anthology</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First meeting - Underwater train</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usually, Ben sat in his favorite spot on the <em> Falcon </em>, his eyes glued to the window and the beautiful sights outside. The view was never dull despite having traveled the same paths his whole life, on this very same train.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The<em> Millennium Falcon </em> was easily the most popular Magii train, not just because of how fast it traveled, but because of its scenic routes and particular pathways, many of which were underwater. His father and uncle took great pride in all the work required not only to manage the train, but construct all the different lines, spanning land, sky and water. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben enjoyed the Takodana route in particular. The first Sunday of every month, the <em> Millennium Falcon </em> would leave Ahch-To station and travel its line as it usually did, until it reached the forest, where it would run along an almost invisible path, dancing around the trees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The path would lead the train to the center of the forest, to an old rock tunnel. The tunnel was several meters long, with giant trees planted along its walls. Their roots and vegetation traveled all the way from the top to the bottom of the entrance, making it look as if one was about to enter the hearth of a big tree or maybe travel under its roots. </p>
<p><br/><br/>Once inside, everything would go pitch black for a few seconds until the train was suddenly bathed in the light of hundreds of multi-colored corals and shiny underwater lamp posts. The train would make its way to the underwater city of Otoh Gunga before entering another tunnel that would take it to Takodana’s forest, where Maz’s School for the Magii and Gifted was located. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For those who didn't have business in Otoh Gunga or schooling at Maz’s, the first trip through this surreal, underwater route was always something to remember. For Ben, taking this ride was one of the best parts of his childhood. Sitting up front with his father and uncle, watching them press buttons and pull levers. The<em> Falcon </em>became a second home to Ben. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the years passed, this journey had also become one of the best parts of going back to Maz’s School. He enjoyed traveling through the underwater passage, observing the beauty of the ocean around him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But today he wasn't looking at the ocean or focusing on one of his favorite books. Today he was looking at a young woman just a few seats in front of him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her hand was raised, poised delicately against the glass, her eyes wide with wonder and her mouth slightly ajar. She looked beautiful. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then she started crying. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Panicked and without really thinking twice, Ben quickly got to his feet and closed the distance between them and gently placed his hand on the young woman’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Miss...?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He cut himself off before he could muster the rest of his question, startled into silence when she turned to look at him. Suddenly, he wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to ask anymore. She looked surprised for a second before she brought one of her hands to her cheeks and felt the tears there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn't think there was this much water in the whole world.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben nodded and took out his handkerchief. She took it while gesturing to the seat next to hers. Ben sat down without another word, still unsure about what to say or talk about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman—Rey, she told him as she introduced herself—re-focused her attention on the window, her eyes still bright with unwashed tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you know what those are called?” She whispered, gesturing slightly to a cove of multicolored fish passing by. As if afraid of scaring them away by talking too loud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Scalefish.” He responded with no hesitation, but in the same low tone she used. “They are native to the Naboo region and can be found around the city of Otoh Gunga and in Lake Paonga. Some variations of the species include Doo, Faa, Laa, Mee, Ray, See and Tee.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She perked up a bit, apparently not expecting to actually get a response. She looked at him for a second, as if considering something, before scouting closer to him and firing another question, in the same whispered enthusiasm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unconsciously both kept shifting closer, engrossed in the whispered conversation. Talking to each other ended up coming easy, effortless, comfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every time he answered one of her questions she listened attentively, wonder shining in her eyes and a million questions on her lips. In turn he waited patiently for her to sort her thoughts and pick a question, changing his wording when she furrowed her eyebrows because she couldn't understand a term or explanation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He spent the rest of the trip, tucked by her side, whispering small tidbits of information about the fish and corals, the underwater buildings and shimmering lights they watched along the train's path. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time they reached Takodana, Ben knew without a doubt he’d fallen in love. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tutoring - Flooded building</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Back on Niima desert, trapped between walls and walls of durasteel, sometimes Rey felt as if her very skin and bones were made out of sand. It made her think of old stories shared at the outpost, of Cliffborer worms and Sand worms. Long, blind, hungry. Hidden deep in the desert, waiting for their next prey. Rey wanted freedom and belonging and friendship; the desert was anything but. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>During the nights when she felt the loneliest and the days when she felt the hungriest, becoming one with the dunes was a persistent fear. Out in the sand, scavenging, she tried to always be alert. Not just because of the danger of getting robbed or having an accident, but due to her fear of turning into the very old creatures that embodied her existence at Niima. As if, for one second she dared to forget herself, a strong current would take her away to join the worms. One small piece at a time,  never to be heard of again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she discovered she could change skins the fear returned, but did not dissipate the awe she felt watching her older schoolmates shed their skins. Some turned into multicolored birds, strong panthers and mighty creatures of legend. Others were wise cats, clever foxes, resilient canines: embodiments of their own souls and inner strengths. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As it was, nothing excited Rey more about the new school year than the concept of a soul guardian. To be able to change form and soar the skies or dive into the sea elated her. To shed her human body like a serpent skin and just be one with nature seemed too good to be true, even if she ended up as a sand creature.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Master Kenobi’s class delighted Rey on the topic the previous year, and the professor had given his students a long list of books to read and exercises to prepare for his class the following semester. Rey did her best to absorb the theory and prepare for the practical part. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her weeks of studying paid off as she passed her writing exams with flying colors. Master Kenobi congratulated her on how well she’d done on the partial transformation exercises. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then Rey found out what, exactly, her soul guardian was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was when the trouble started. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s guardian was indeed a serpent, but not one out of sand and hunger, but a water dragon. Swift and strong. She was supposed to completely transform before the end of the month but there was no way she could do her first transformation in such a cramped space as a classroom. The pool and rivers around campus were too small, and going into the ocean for her first transformation could be dangerous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frustration and anxiety filled her. What was she supposed to do? Flood the whole classroom with water and hope for the best?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was about to see if Master Kenobi had any ideas when Ben appeared as if from nowhere, stopping her in her tracks. He wrapped his long fingers around her shoulders and started leading her out of the building.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Startled, Rey planted her feet firmly on the ground. “Ben, wait, I have to go talk with…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you don't. Just follow me,” he said as he dropped his hand and kept walking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey knew Ben was not the best with words, or explanations for that matter, but if he was trying to kidnap her like that in the middle of the day then it surely was for something important. She let out a heavy sigh and followed him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sprinted out of the school and into the forest, through an ancient path. Half an hour of walking later, Ben slowed down enough to walk beside her and help her on the rough parts of the terrain. She had decided to be patient and wait for him to open up, rather than asking him what was going on. Her decision paid off just a few minutes later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben cleared his throat and started his explanation. “Twenty years ago, a large company was interested in building a new recreation center around here, in a middle point between the town and the school to increase business and better the economy. They went about it in all the wrong ways and the forest did not approve. Soon enough the construction was halted and the first floor was sealed off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben paused for a second to climb a big tree in the middle of the path and help Rey get over it. “We’re almost there,” he announced, his brown eyes full of wordless apology. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and gestured with her hands for him to continue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As I said, the doors of the first floor were sealed off, but if you are creative enough you can still get inside by climbing trees or using magic. Here we are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In front of them stood a three story building. The walls and doors were fully constructed and it looked quite solid, but it had no windows. She could barely make out its original color, most of the exterior hidden beneath a thick growth of vines. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let's go.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey wasn’t surprised by her instant agreement. She didn’t remember a time when she didn’t trust Ben. She was used to following his lead without questioning him much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure this is safe, or legal?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. It's actually pretty common for students to come here to hang out. Instead of trying and failing to keep us out, the school decided to baby proof the whole place.” Rey laughed at that, picturing every teacher enchanting every wall and corner to feel soft and bounce you off if you were to fall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will this be like entering a big inflatable bounce house?” She managed to say between giggles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben snorted and shook his head. “Not quite. But there are some cushion charms around. Talking about charms… we may have to do some levitating to access the entrance. There is an open window on the second floor, we have to enter through there since all doors and windows on the first floor are sealed off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They ended up doing a combination of climbing vines and levitating to access an empty window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once inside, Rey noticed the big open spaces. It seemed there really wasn't time to put that many walls or anything really but you could definitely see how the students and the forest had reclaimed this place. Amidst the countless flowers and plants, they could see colorful moving drawings on the walls, floors and ceilings and miscellaneous furniture everywhere, like couches and chairs. They walked past all of it and into a long hallway which ended in a big circular space. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben motioned for her to go to the edge of the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That's when she saw it: the solution to her problem. The whole first floor of the building was flooded, creating a sizable lake, filled with fish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to look at Ben, and with a wide smile on her face, she ran back to him for a hug. She held onto him for a few seconds, thanking him profusely before running back to the edge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey wasted no time. Standing right on the edge, she took a deep breath and started picturing the transformation. How her skin turned tougher, brighter like skales. Her limbs became longer and her vision sharper. Soon the sun-kissed girl was no more and in her place there was a mythical creature of water and sky soaring through the pillars of the building and diving into the artificial lake at the bottom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was starting to set when Rey finally went back to her original form, tired but happy. She felt as though she’d found something she didn't know she was missing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once she was on her own two feet again, she went back to Ben.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the month, she practiced in the flooded building and once it was time to transform for class, she did it flawlessly. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First date - Abandoned Theme park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They hiked through the woods for about an hour, following one of the many old paths of the trees. Exploring the forest with Ben was one of Rey’s favorite things. There was so much to see and discover around the school. Today was different from usual though.  It was their first official date. But instead of feeling nervous or uncomfortable like on past first dates, Rey felt relaxed, excited even. Rey stopped walking for a second to catch her breath and look around a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I still can't believe you didn't tell me there was a theme park around here. You know I have never been to one!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben stopped, too, and took a sip from his water bottle before answering, “This one is not exactly operational.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey started walking again to reach Ben and take the water bottle from his hands. “But still, a theme park!” she exclaimed, excitement shining in her eyes. “Do you know what happened to it? Was it something bad or just not enough business?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, kind of. Before the opening they were doing some tests and one of the games malfunctioned. They moved back the opening date and once again did some tests a week before opening, per safety requirements.” Ben paused for a second to take the water bottle back and put it inside his backpack. “The games malfunctioned again and it just kept happening. Every time a new opening date approached, something would malfunction or stop working.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey looked up to the Ferris wheel’s distant shadow . “Did they abandon it then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. They tried to open without those games, but on the opening date nothing worked. Every single game refused to start up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At this, Rey started laughing. All of that mess definitely was not a coincidence. “Did they even consult a Magii expert?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben smiled. He loved her laugh. “They tried. Several times. Every single one told them there was nothing to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, doubt clear in her tone. “Wasn't there?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben just shrugged. “Maybe. But whatever they found was enough to convince them not to try.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This forest sure has an attitude. I like it.” She finished by giving the nearest tree a few pats, as if encouraging it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben just huffed at that statement and kept walking. “We’re almost there.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In front of them the ghost of the park was looming closer and closer. One of the only structures you could see from the distance was the roller coaster. It lacked the railroad tracks and cars; only the metal structure remained. The early morning fog hid the lower parts, making it look as if it was floating on air. The tracks of the roller coaster were chipped everywhere and you could see the rust from miles away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's farther away than I thought. Do students come here often?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not much. Most of the games were dismantled to avoid any accidents. Only a couple are still here. Most of the attractions like the mirror house have protections around them to avoid any accidents or stupid decisions.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like people already tried.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A few broken bones is the worst that’s happened.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey laughed softly, rolling her eyes. “That's not encouraging!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wasn't meant to be,” Ben replied with a teasing half-smile. “And we’re here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They made their way to the rusted park gate and past the ticket office. Most of the stalls still had their decorations, but were almost completely covered in vines and flowers. The games were mostly metal skeletons of their former selves. Rey could see the seals on the doors of the small building still standing around them. It was sad to see how a place that was meant to shine and be filled with fun and laughter could end up as little more than a ghost town.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Standing there in the middle of it all, Rey hugged herself and allowed a second of mourning over the idea of a “real” theme park experience.  Then she exhaled, letting the feeling go. She understood why the surrounding forest didn’t want something like this around, even if the little child inside Rey was still a bit sad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to look at Ben, who had a strangely determined, if slightly apologetic, look on his face. “Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry this place wasn’t what you were expecting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't apologize. You told me several times it was abandoned and out of service and I still insisted on coming here for our first date. It’s not your fault.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I still want to make it up to you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben was scanning the place. “Is something the matter?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben motioned for her to follow him, so she hurried up to take his hand and start walking alongside him. “I think I know how to make it up to you. You’ll see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben, there is nothing to make up for!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still...” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey knew they both could be stubborn, but she could not let Ben feel like he had to make it up to her when she chose this place for their first date. They both walked for a bit until they reached a small carousel. It seemed to be mostly complete, though it was rusted and overrun by vegetation, like everything else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, pick a seat!” Ben prompted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pick a seat,” he repeated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey wasn't completely sure about what he was planning, but he had this twinkle in his eye and such a determined expression that she gave in and took a seat at one of the tea cup shaped seats. Ben quickly followed and sat beside her, his legs bent up near his armpits in order to squish inside the cup. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey had an idea of what Ben was going to do but it still did not prevent the gasp that escaped her lips when small balls of light started to appear and float around them, bathing them in soft colors. Then the music started playing and the tea cups began to move. Rey wasn't sure where to look: at the pretty lights, the moving ride, or Ben. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey started giggling and soon it turned into full laughter. Ben had given her the one thing she always wanted to do at the park. A small tear escaped her right eye and she hurried to wipe it away, not wanting to miss a moment of the amazing, magical sights around her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel his eyes on her, but he made no move to get her attention or disturberd her until she turned to look at him with a smile, sliding closer to him. She put her hand on his cheek and used his body for leverage to quickly stand just enough to give him a peck on the lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Ben, this is the best date I’ve ever had!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey was delighted to see the pink blush that appeared on Ben’s cheekbones and ears. Even more so when he pulled her closer until she was tucked under his arm. He gave her a kiss on the side of her head and she quickly relaxed against him. They sat back and continued to watch the lights, safe in each other’s arms, while the tea cups made their way through another round of the carousel.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Comfort - Giant tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Since that fateful meeting on the</span>
  <em>
    <span> Falcon</span>
  </em>
  <span>, being at Ben’s side felt just right, like destiny. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One night, Ben didn't show up for dinner after his last class. Rey thought nothing of it—he was probably just tired. When he didn’t show up again for breakfast, she grew more concerned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben was not an early riser, no matter what he said. When she heard rumors of him missing his morning classes, too, her nervousness spiked further. Ben was usually responsible, but when he was engrossed by a big project, he was known to forget about time, food, pretty much everything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he didn't show up for lunch, Rey decided it was time to find out what was going on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Missing a meal was not fine, regardless of the importance of whatever Ben was working on. Missing three in a row was just unheard of. Rey quickly finished her own lunch, said goodbye to her classmates, and ran to the kitchens. She was going to make sure Ben ate something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She and Ben were both well known in the kitchens. He liked to cook and she was always willing to help out. Cooking always helped Rey focus and let go of any extra stress. Additionally, cooking was a lot like potions and they were both extremely good at that. Once she explained why she was there, the kitchen staff helped her get set up with everything she needed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she cooked, she wondered where Ben could be.  The school year was almost over and she remembered Ben telling her yesterday that he would be submitting his last major project of the year during the afternoon, so he shouldn’t have any other big assignments. Exams started in a week, but study sessions started tomorrow, so he probably wasn't deep in a review—at least not yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After finishing the final touches on the roasted </span>
  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Shaak/Legends">
    <span>shaak</span>
  </a>
  <span> meat, Rey put it all in a basket along with some beverages and said her thanks to everyone in the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough she was making her way through the school.  He wasn't in the infirmary, or with Hux or Phasma. Professor Skywalker wasn’t on campus and the clubs were on hold because of exams and final projects.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then she remembered the professor for Ben’s afternoon class. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Professor Snoke made Ben’s life miserable for pretty much the entire semester, always asking for perfection and punishing for the smallest mistake. Alchemy was a tough subject, but Snoke was downright cruel and unfair in his teaching—particularly with Ben. Ben had told her once there was bad blood between his family and Snoke’s. Something must have gone wrong when he submitted his project.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For months, Rey had tried to encourage Ben to say or do something about it, but he was reluctant. But if she was right, it meant there was only one place where Ben could be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben's favorite place in the school besides the potions lab was the library. It was located on one of the far ends of the school in an aging yellow building. Just like the rest of the school, it had heavy vegetation all around and across it, making it blend quite well with the surrounding forest and the gardens. The library had many warm and cozy places, but Ben's favorite spot was on the terrace. It was an open space, with big hallways on the sides and a big fountain in the center. Flowers of all kinds were planted around it. It had no ceiling, but there was an old Cambylictus tree that had grown so much that its roots were not just visible, but covered the top part of one of the hallways as well as a good part of the floors and walls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey knew the tree reminded Ben of home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Winding her way through the library hallways towards the terrace, she spotted Ben, just as she thought she would. He was tucked away from the world, sitting inside one of the tree nooks, a spot big enough for both of them to sit comfortably, but still close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hurried up to Ben and knocked on the tree branch to announce her presence, silently asking permission to join him. Ben didn't say anything, but moved to make enough space for her to sit down. Above them, the tree branches moved softly with the wind, letting leaves softly fall into the courtyard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey sat, and without saying anything handed Ben the basket. He took it without meeting her eyes and started looking through the contents. Even though he didn't look at her, it wasn't hard for Rey to notice the red eyes he sported from crying, or the deep bags under his eyes. She shifted a bit closer, until her arm brushed his. She gave him a light shove and he grunted, but finally started eating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben felt his eyes water again when he took out the roasted shaak from the basket. He took a bite and nearly cried when he tasted it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey always nailed the flavor; it was as if he was eating beside his grandparents, back in Naboo. In the comfort of home, far away from Snoke’s ridiculous expectations and unfair markings. Far away from his teacher’s poisonous words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yesterday had been the last straw. Ben snapped, talking back to Snoke when he literally threw the project Ben had worked on nonstop for the past four months into the trash. Ben ran away before Snoke could say anything else, and spent the next four hours at the headmistress’ office, retelling his entire semester. The unfair grading, the practical demonstrations which always had him as a test subject, the refusing to answer questions about homework which derived into even worse grades. And of course, the mocking and degrading comments made during detentions which harmed his self esteem and anxiety. Maz quickly took action, summoning Snoke to her office and firing him on the spot.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad I’m done with alchemy.” Ben muttered as he draped his arm around Rey and pulled her even closer. He wanted the comfort of having Rey in his arms, even for a little bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad, too.” She rested her head on his shoulder and took his hand, drawing small circles on the back of it with her tumb. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben took a deep breath and hugged her closer. “I talked to Maz. She fired him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey moved so she could look at Ben’s face. The hand that wasn't holding his made its way to his cheek. She looked him straight in the eyes before urging him down a bit so she could rest her forehead against his. “Good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben closed his eyes and sighed. He felt free. Brave. Content. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He finally, after a whole semester, did what he should have done the very first day of Snoke’s class. He had been crying out of pure relief since yesterday, overwelmend by his emotions. He had sought out this little place in the library and just sat here, oblivious of time, until Rey found him. He still could not believe what happened was real.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm proud of you, Ben. I know how hard it was to do that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She finished the statement with a brush of her lips against his, and Ben felt a sudden storm of butterflies in his stomach. They had kissed several times and with more passion in the past weeks, but he still could not get used to the feeling of kissing Rey. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed her again, a bit more firmly, but still brief before pulling her onto his lap so he could hug her closer. “Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey smiled and moved to rest her head against his chest and closed her eyes. “I love you, Ben.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Rey.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Moving in together - Cabin in the woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can I tell you a story, Rey?” Ben asked as he combed Rey’s hair before starting to braid it. </p><p> </p><p>Rey wiggled in excitement before slightly turning around to answer. “Of course! I have always loved your stories.” </p><p> </p><p>Ben nodded and motioned her to turn around again so he could start with the story and continue braiding her hair.</p><p> </p><p>Once Rey was back in position, Ben cleared his throat and closed his eyes for a second, trying to decide how best to start. A couple seconds later he opened his eyes and separated Rey’s hair into three sections.. “It goes like this…”</p><p> </p><p>Hidden inside Naboo’s biggest forest, there are many secrets—hidden passages and mysteries. It is said to be an enchanted place, and a cursed one. Fairies, unicorns, centaurs, the rarest plants, and even the occasional Bursa or Gualama-- you can find all of this at <em> Varykino </em>. </p><p> </p><p>The people of Lake County, right outside of the forest, loved and respected the forest greatly and that's why they chose a lady, from one of the oldest families, to protect the forest and everything inside it. They gave her to Varykino and Varykino not just accepted her, but made her one of their own. Varykino showed her how to survive, how to thrive inside its walls. The forest shared its magic with her and she shared this magic in turn with the town, healing people and making different concoctions. She took care of the forest and all that lived inside of it. </p><p> </p><p>Some called her witch, a monster. Others claimed she was the devil's bride. But most knew better, and were simply grateful for her and her skills. She soon became famous in Naboo. Winama Naberrie became the mistress of the forest, the Lady of Varykino, and with time so did her daughters and granddaughters that succeeded her.</p><p> </p><p>Nowadays, among the Magii, the skills of the Naberries in potions and herbology are still considered the best. People say, if you are in need of the forest mistress you only need to enter Varykino and walk any of the paths until you find a fairy ring. After, you must follow the path to the left of the oldest Cambylictus trees near the ring and walk for about fifteen minutes until you find an old welcome sign. </p><p> </p><p>If you don't see the sign after fifteen minutes you probably chose the wrong tree and should look for a fairy ring again. If you did it right, just ahead of the sign, you will find a set of rustic wooden stairs covered in moss and small plants, almost blending into the hill they rest upon. There are tall trees on both sides so you would hear the song of multiple birds while they fly from tree to tree. </p><p> </p><p>At the end of the stairs, right on top of the hill, one would find the mistress’ house, covered in plants and dirt, as if the Earth itself was trying to devour it. </p><p> </p><p>The house was once painted in a sky blue tone, but you wouldn't know if you didn’t squint and look at it at just the right angle. It is almost completely overrun by the foliage, trees and multiple plants. You can barely make out the baby pink door and its tile rooftop. The door is always locked, so one must knock three times on it and the mistress of the forest will answer.</p><p> </p><p>Ben gently tapped Rey on the shoulder to signal that he was done and she could turn around. </p><p> </p><p>“Ben, you have been there before, haven't you?” she asked with a curious expression.</p><p> </p><p> “Yeah, my grandmother is the current Lady of Varykino. My mother ran the place for a few years but was never one to settle down in one place for long, so potions and herbology are not really her forte.” </p><p> </p><p>“We talked about Varykino in herbology a few times,” Rey began, mesmerized by the fact that this magical place was part of Ben’s family legacy. “It's one of the forests with the richest ecosystems out there, a place of dreams for any potion master. But because of that, it is also very dangerous. Is the forest really as enchanted and cursed as people say it is?”</p><p> </p><p>“It can be, yes,” Ben replied cautiously. “My parents waited until I was ten years old to take me there. They said it was too dangerous before that. Once I was old and responsible enough to go through the forest to visit my grandparents, I was very excited. I heard so much about the place my family had taken care of and worked on for generations that I didn't sleep at all the night before.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did the same before coming to Maz's school the first time,” Rey said with a smile. “Instructions to get there sound a bit convoluted. Wasn't it a bit too much?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think the first Lady constructed the house deep into the forest because she thought it would be fun to annoy everyone who wanted her help by making her place hard to find. My grandmother changed the runes and enchantments a bit so now it is actually easier to get there but still heavily protected, just in case.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s the reason you love potions, isn't she? There is so much warmth in your voice when you talk about her. And your grandfather too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, they are both part of the reason. When I was a child I wanted to be just like them, especially my grandmother, but that's not why I brought this up.” Rey only raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to continue. </p><p> </p><p>“The truth is, my grandmother is no longer a twenty year old fit to gallivant around the forest. Nor is my grandfather. Both of them want to retire and they asked me to take their place at Varykino. I know we just graduated and this is a bit rushed, and we really haven't talked about it that much, but…” </p><p> </p><p>Ben practiced this so many times and still it was hard to form the words. Rey, on the other hand, was smiling at this point, a faint idea of what Ben was about to ask already forming in her head. She grabbed Ben’s hands and gave them a light squeeze as a form of encouragement and waited for him to continue.</p><p> </p><p>Ben quickly looked down at their joined hands and back again at Rey. “But I was wondering if you would like to move in with me. At Varykino. For a long time. The rest of our lives, preferably. Maybe marry me along the way. Have a family. Two or three kids. We could have a dog or two and a cat and...”</p><p> </p><p>Letting go of his hands, Rey cut him off before he kept rambling by throwing herself at him with a yelp of joy. They both fell backwards from the force of the impact, Rey on top of Ben, hugging him tightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes, yes! Of course I want to move in with you and marry you—and everything else, too!”</p><p> </p><p>Ben gave a sigh of relief and put his arms around her, hugging her closer. He had overdone the proposition a bit, having only intended to ask her to move in with him at first, but he was not going to complain about the result. “I love you, sweetheart.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>